The wax dispenser is a tool for dental technology which is generally used to manufacture false teeth for dental treatment and a tool for coating wax on a plaster cast in the shape of teeth.
Recently, as technologies for dental treatment and material for false teeth develop, there is a growing tendency among people to use false teeth for the dental treatment or beauty. According to this tendency, users who make false teeth such as dental technicians are interested in a wax dispenser for dental technology that ensures the convenience, the increase of work efficiency such as work speed and quality and the safety during the process, and the demand of such a dispenser has been increasing rapidly.
However, in existing technology for the wax dispenser, wax is melted by a tip of the graver heated by alcohol lamp and then wax is applied onto the plaster cast, which makes the work slow and inconvenient.
As disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 1999-253460, in existing technologies, a solid wax in the form of a rod is inserted into the rear end of the wax dispenser and then is melted by an embedded heater. Therefore, there have been problems during the work such as the leakage of melted wax at the rear end of the wax dispenser due to the inclination of the dispenser or such as the break of a solid wax. Further, for waxing which requires an accurate control, a gun-type tool restricts user's behavior leading to the decrease in product quality.
Moreover, existing technologies do not provide a technique to appropriately maintain the temperature of the wax reservoir of the wax dispenser and the nozzle to which wax is discharged or a technique to control the quantity of wax discharged through the nozzle accurately.